The Magic Of Love
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: A magical love of the ages. There's is a great love but strange happenings have started to happen and Brittany seems to be in the centre of it. Can love truly overcome all?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to its respected owner/s. I am not making profit from this story and am simply writing it for entertainment purposes. **

**A/N: An Alternative Universe Story. This is a story between Brittany and Rachel. A Love story. Reviews are always loved no matter how brief and writing advice is always welcome. **

**My Head Hurts**

**Chapter 1:**

I woke with an aching head. Clutching at my forehead I turned to find myself in an unfamiliar bed with a body pressed against my back. Rubbing my eyes, I looked down to see that most of the top buttons of my shirt undone, with a feminine hand softly pressing to my breast. At this realisation I stiffened. It suddenly dawned on me that the body that was pressed against was a young woman.

I felt the woman stir and the gentle caress of lips just under my ear. "Rachel, relax."

"Brittany, we didn't did we. I mean-"

She chuckled softly, "No we didn't. We didn't do anything. We kind of just fell asleep and we were really cold. It's snowing outside."

I looked out the window and it was snowing. "Brittany it doesn't snow in Lima. Where are we? How did we get here?"

I felt her lips gently come to my neck. "I don't know how we got here but we're at my parents apartment in New York. They bought it for me, because I got a scholarship at a dancing school college thing or something. Apparently it's a big deal."

I felt a shock pass through me. "We're, what? How could we get here? I know we were very drunk. Did we catch a plane?"

She laughed softly and I felt her lips form into a smile as she shifted to kiss my back, holding my body close to her own. "I doubt that. I was drunk and I asked one of my wizard friends over the phone to magic me somewhere to be alone with you. I wanted some place private and this came to my mind and here we are."

My eyes widened. "I...but magic doesn't exist."

Brittany replied gently moving her hand to my stomach gently pushing my shirt to the side. "How else do you explain how we got here? Magic exists, I'm a witch in training. I hide the books under my bed. I'm not actually that bad."

I felt a moan leave my lips. "Prove it."

Her hand started to gently caress the skin, soft moving in circles on my stomach. "Alright, do you see the jug near that glass?"

I looked up. "On the dresser?"

"Yes", she whispered. "Well watch it."

Before I can say a word the jug tipped on its own accord pouring water into the glass, before settling back to its original position.

I gasped. "But that's impossible. How could it? I don't understand. Why would you show me that?"

Brittany stopped her fondling and pulled me into her body to hold. "No one would believe you if you told them. Magic does exist Rachel. I'm telling you because you need some sort of explanation to my drunken mistake. Not that I'm very sorry, I very fond of my present predicament. Don't worry we'll be home before you know it. Just enjoy while it lasts."

I asked quietly, "Have you told anyone else about this?"

Her fingers gently tugged through my hair. "No, I tried, with hints. You know, like how my cat reads my diary, but no one ever believes me. They just think I'm a lunatic."

I felt a smile spread to my lips. "You can hardly blame people for thinking that. It is possibly one of the more logical reasons out of the two."

Brittany shrugged. "Regardless it's their own problem for having such closed minds. Sometimes the most logical answer can leave us the most confused."

I felt my eyebrows nit together, "What do you mean?"

She worked on one of my knots, "A logical explanation can leave one empty as ones natural instincts can be inclined to another solution. Rachel you must understand that ones instincts are rarely wrong, their what you need to be able to trust the most."

My mobile rang and I felt an awful feeling settle in my belly. I grabbed it from the night stand and looked at the screen. It was Quinn.

"Don't answer it," Brittany whispered. "I'm not done playing yet."

I ignored her, I felt too guilty. "I have to, I'll feel worse if I don't."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn," she kissed the back of my head one more time.

I answered, "Hi Quinn."

She replied in a worried tone. "Where have you been? This is the fifth time I've called. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be home soon, I promise. I'm just...you wouldn't believe me. In fact I don't believe it."

Quinn almost challenged me, "Really, just try me."

I smiled, "I promise I'm fine and I'll be home soon. I'm just..."

I heard a harsh exhale from the other side on the line. "Your not in a motel with Britt are you? How many times do I have to tell you that she's using you Rache? She doesn't care about you."

I felt myself frown and I almost yelled. "I'm fine thank you very much and for your opinion but I think that I'm perfectly able to protect myself."

Before Quinn could reply I hung up in my anger.

Brittany's voice lightened my mood. "She's in love with you. Did you know that? I'm sure if she could, she would give the moon to you if you wanted it."

I moved to face her, "I don't know, it's not that I don't like but I'm...I love you Britt. I mean I really love you."

Brittany looked at me softly, "You already knew about my powers didn't you?"

I nodded, "I saw you once and I swear I'll keep your secret. I already have."

Her hand gently stroked my cheek, "I know. I wanted to test. You are one of my best friends, I wanted to be sure I could trust you."

"You can, you always can."

I moved forward brushing my lips to hers. It felt so good to be close to her. I was so tired and then I looked at the clock.

"I should be getting home. Will you take me there?"

She laughed, "Soon, I want to be with you a little longer."


End file.
